Avenger Time
This segment is a crossover of Avengers and Adventure Time. This segment is from the episode TwiGH School Musical/Avenger Time. Plot The segment begins with the Avengers (Thor, Iron Man, Hulk, and Captain America) defeating Red Skull. He says that he is evil mostly because of his appearance and name. Captain America complains that he wishes thumb|right|300px|Video of Short Segmentto go back to simpler time and the Cosmic Cube takes the Avenger Team to the sixties. Then Iron Man takes a shot and he says to take them to a short and sweet life. However, it ends up with the Avengers being short and sweet (like the children cartoons). Now, Hulk gives it a try and The Avengers end up in a forest looking like "Adventure Time" characters. Hulk "Who is a dog" grows big legs and walks away. While the rest are figuring what happened. Then a waffle monster came and since none of them known how to defeat him, they run away. There they meet the Ice King and he freezes Captain America because he did not know where the Bubblegum Princess was. In his thoughts, he met the Watcher and he says that his team is in the "Adventure Time" place. Therefore, Captain America breaks out of the ice and tells them they are in a cartoon. Hulk returns and changes them back into the opening scene. They are happy to be back but Hulk tells them he brought friends back with him. Moreover, Jake and Finn appear and the segment ends. References *Thor 4.jpg 3.jpg 2.jpg 1.jpg *Hulk *Red Skull *Captain America *Cosmic Cube *Iron Man *The Marvel Super Heroes *Super Hero Squad Show *Bruce Banner *England *Watcher *Emmy Award *Marvel *Batman *Thing MAD References *Malcolm in the Middle Earth Characters *Thor *Hulk *Red Skull *Captain America *Iron Man *Waffle Monster *Dwarf *Ice King *Watcher *Finn *Jake Transcript (Segment begins with the Avengers defeating Red Skull) Thor: The Avengers have put a stop to your bastardly deeds, Red Bull. Hulk: Why Red Bull always choose evil? Red Skull: I don't know. I have a bull, it's red. My bunions are limited. Captain America: Well, once again the Cosmic Pube is in safe hands. Iron Man: Careful! That thing's dangerous. Captain America: Why is everything dangerous 'causeofgays? I wish we could go back to simpler times. (Cosmic Cube changes Avenger team into the late sixties and scene gets old-school style.) Captain America: What the hell?! We're in the 60's! Iron Man: Well, that's just smoothvy. Give me that thing, will you? Man, what was our budget back then, a dollar? Thor: Why should you get to control the cube? Iron Man: Because I can be specific. I want to return to our time short and sweet. (Cosmic Cube changes Avenger team into similar animations to the Super Hero Squad Show and the background changed to buildings.) Captain America: You had to say short and sweet. Hulk: Let Hulk try. Hulk know right time. Captain America,' Thor',' and Iron Man': No, no, no don't! (Cosmic Cube changes Avenger team into Adventure Time characters and scene goes to forest) Thor: By Odin's beard, my hammer is now a lollipop! Hulk: Hulk's shape has changed! Captain America: And my dialogue isn't nearly as clever as it usually is. Iron Man: What time is this? (Scene goes to title card "Avenger Time" with Hulk, Captain America and Thor holding a banner that says "With Cap, Thor, Hulk, & Iron Man" Also Iron Man flies through.) Iron Man: Wee wee! Captain America: What have you done, Hulk? Hulk: Not sure. But Hulk feel transformation coming on. Captain America: Good. Maybe Bruce Banner can shed some light on this. (Hulk's legs are starting to become real long) Hulk: Ha! Look at Hulk! (Hulk starts running) Hulk can run real far! Hulk dash! (Hulk goes into the forest) Iron Man: Should I bring him back? Captain America: How? Your arms look like noodles. Iron Man: Me? Check out your teeth! (Scene goes to Captain America's teeth) What are we, in England? Captain America: Mmm. Too cheap looking. Hey, do you guys smell waffles? (Scene goes to a waffle monster) Waffle Monster: (Growling) Iron Man: A waffle monster? Hang on, I got this. (Iron Man flies to the waffle monster) Iron Man: Repulser Blast! (Iron Man shoots out a rainbow from his hands) Iron Man: Rainbows? (Iron Man shoots out glitter from his hands) Iron Man: And glitter? Maybe running is a better plan. (All yell and run away) (Scene goes to the Avengers all tired) Captain America: I think we lost him. (A little dwarf jumps on a tired Thor) Dwarf: Run! It's the Ice King! (the dwarf runs away.) Captain America: Ice King? Maybe he can help us. (Ice King walks and talks to Captain America) Ice King: Did you bring me the Bubblegum Princess? Captain America: (Talking to Iron Man) Uhh, that's not your nickname, is it? Iron Man: Very funny. Captain America: (Talking to Ice King) Uhh, no, actually-- Ice King: Then you are useless! (Ice King freezes Captain America) Iron Man: Man, can this guy ever not get frozen in ice? (Scene goes to Captain America and then it goes to his thoughts) Captain America: What's going on? Who are you? Watcher: I am the Watcher! Captain America: What do you watch? Watcher: Episodes of "MAD", mostly. Funny show! But sometimes I catch something called "Adventure Time" which is where you and your friends are now. Captain America: That's where we are? Hmm. What else do you see? Watcher: I see the crews of other cartoons sitting in a deli complaining about "MAD" like a bunch of sissies. Captain America: Ha! They'll be sorry, because "MAD" probably wins an Emmy in the future, right? (Short Silence) Watcher: You better get back to your friends. (Scene goes back to frozen Captain America and he unfroze himself) Captain America: Avengers Assemble! Iron Man: What happened? Captain America: It appears we're in a cartoon. (Hulk comes in) Hulk: Cartoon? Thor: Hulk! Where has thou been? Hulk: Hulk spent time with Bubblegum Princess. Should probably go home now. It's complicated. (Cosmic Cube changes Avenger Time back to the opening scene) Iron Man: Wow. Could Marvel have any more versions of us? Thor: I am just happy we are back. Captain America: And may we never see those overly corky "Adventure Time" characters again. Hulk: Uhh, Hulk actually bring new friends back with him. (Scene goes to other side, where Finn and Jake are) Finn: What time is it? Jake: It's clobbering time! (The Avengers scream and panic and the segment ends) Trivia *This segment has the same name as the T-shirt containing Jake and Finn in Avenger costumes. (See picture) *However in the picture, Jake is Iron Man instead of Hulk. So this could be an inspiraton for MAD to create this segment. *The Avenger crew turned mostly like this: 1. Captain America as Finn 2. Hulk as Jake 3. Iron Man as Lumpy Space Princess (LSP) 4. Thor as Muscle Princess (possibly) *Finn and Jake mostly turned like this: 1. Finn as a super powered Batman 2. Jake as the Thing *Other Dimensions included were: 1. The Avengers Dimension 2. The Marvel Super Heroes (1960's) 3. Super Squad Hero Show 4. Adventure Time Dimension *Red Skull had 2 bandages on his forehead. *The title of Avenger Time looked similar to Adventure Time. *The Ice King in this segment almost sounded similar to the Ice King in Adventure Time, because he is voiced by Tom Kenny, but the Ice King looks different. *When Ice King freezes Captain America in a block of ice, Iron Man remarks that he cannot stop getting frozen, but this is actually a reference to when Captain America gets frozen in a block of ice during World War II and gets unfrozen during the 21st century. *The scene where Captain America meets the Watcher on the moon is a reference to the pilot episode of Adventure Time, where Finn meets Abraham Lincoln on Mars after the Ice King froze him. *The Watcher's voice seems similar to Gazpacho, Master Shake and Mr. Baldwin from Chowder, Aqua Teen Hunger Force and Fish Hooks, because they are voiced by Dana Synder. *Captain America's voice is similar to Chris Griffin from Family Guy. *Antagonists: Red Skull and Ice King *Second time Adventure Time gets spoofed. The first time was from Malcolm In The Middle Earth. Category:TV parodies Category:Transcripts Category:TV Segment Category:Segments Category:Cartoon segments Category:Cartoon Spoofs